Powered Armor
Powered Armor are enclosed, mechanical body armor. Utility models are of civilian use, like construction and search & rescue. This covers a lot of roles. Military models are combat armor. Although, combat-support armor like field engineering and electronic warfare fall under military models. Other models that are not build for any job or combat purpose are possible. They might be made or repurpose for entertainment or some other miscellaneous task. __TOC__ Utility Models “Metro Sentinel” Encasing Police Armor EPA The Encasing Police Armor Type “Metro Sentinel” was developed and issued in response to both the epidemic spread of riots in the centers of population as well as the growing firepower and brutality of criminals. In fact, the EPA are little more than downgraded and re-fitted versions of their military counterparts, the EMA. But industrial corporations were never shy to use an already developed design more than once. The police-blue suit of powered armor was designed both for function and intimidation and so, it was given a 8 feet tall frame with wide shoulders. Advertised both for riot control and SWAT units, the configuration allows for a running speed of 30 mph, a jumping distance of 50 feet (or a 40 feet vertical jump) and a powerful punch (4d6 damage). The following subsystems and weapons systems (both lethal a non-lethal) are included in the design. Air Filters: same as the military versions (MF p. 116) but with a supply of only 48 hours IR / UV /Nigh Vision: same as the military versions (MF p. 116) Communications: same as the military versions (MF p. 116), but with a much shorter range Power allows for 48 hours of continued use The PHREND system (MF p. 116) comes with two voice options: an attentive young female that sounds like a laid-back secretary (most of the time) or a masculine voice build with the vocabulary and tone of a seasoned beat cop (minus any political incorrect vocabulary). Force screens are an optional feature, as most police departments had not had the budget to effort those. If a force screen was included, it was designed against light firearms caliber, negating up to 15 points of damage per round. Weapon Systems: The left arm houses a stun rifle while the right houses an automatic gauss rifle (MF p.115 for both weapons). An array of flood lights (made with transparent plastex; AC:3) are mounted over both shoulders, not only for illumination but to blind criminals and rioters who try to act against the wearer (-2 on all ranged attacks when activated). A grenade launcher (MF p.111) with an integrated magazine with 12 irritant-gas grenades is mounted on the back, the weapon itself being angled mechanically, the wearer being assisted by the PHREND system when firing the weapon. To assist in arrests, both hands can be electrified (same rules as for the stun baton, p. 111). Aside from the stun gun, the left arm also houses a foam spray gun (which tanks are located inside the suits body, near the hips). The foam gun is a system to erect makeshift road blocks by spraying a quickly expanding and hardening foam, the material becomes as resilient as light wood within 5 seconds. The use as an anti-personal weapon is prohibited, due to a chance of foam getting into nose or mouth, suffocating the victim (see below). The fuel tanks for the foam gun hold enough of the spray to create 15 cubic meters of barrier and the barrier can erected as high as 2 meters. spray range: 3 meters. Somebody attacked by a foam gun needs to pass a DEX test to evade the attack. Those hit by it must either spend the next turn removing the expanding foam or end up enclosed. Enclosed victims need to be freed from the outside; same roll as for opening doors. There is a 5% chance of being hit into mouth and nose by the spray. A hit into mouth and nose calls for a Saving Throw against Death. ('“Metro Sentinel” Encasing Police Armor''' by Gregorius21778, from this blog post)'' Military Models Combat types Other Models Servo-Linked Actuated Vehicular Engine (S.L.A.V.E.) S.L.A.V.E. units are supplemental vehicular hardware that attaches to powered armored suits, to increase their speed, power, range, firepower and utility. * Information about S.L.A.V.E. units can be found here. Category:Artifacts Category:Advanced Technology Category:Armor